Creek Oneshots
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: So this is a collection of any Creek one-shots I might make. I have set myself a target of 10 different stories. Wish me luck. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Midnight Gnomes

**Title: The Midnight Gnomes**

**Description: Craig is called on exceptionally early one night. As he looks after his twitchy little friend, he starts to ponder his true feelings for the blonde boy in the incorrectly-buttoned shirt…**

_A/N: Come on, Creek is CUTE!! One of the CUTEST!! Warning: Swearing (ah its South Park what do you expect?) and slash pairing (you're pretty stupid if you actually didn't know about the above warnings.) Rated T for general South Park-ness and swearing. Please enjoy!!_

An annoying ringtone set off in Craig's ear. At first the exhausted boy ignored the voice, but soon the irritating voice yelling 'SOMEONE'S CALLING YOU! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!' got on his nerves.

"Who the hell is calling me at 1 in the fucking morning?" He growled down the phone.

"GAH! D-d-don't k-kill me C-Craig!! I'm -nngh- sorry!!" a terrified voice squeaked from the other end. Instantly, Craig felt bad for snapping, though what would you expect if you'd just called someone at 1 in the morning. What normal person was awake at that time?! By this he was wondering why the scared boy was calling him and expecting him to be awake, seeing as no-one could really call Tweek Tweak normal by any degree.

"Sorry Tweek. You woke me up. What's the matter?"

"They're a-after me again -nngh- you gotta help me man! Aaah! Jesus Christ, THEY'RE AFTER ME!!!" Craig could tell from the blonde's tone he was pulling his hair – and probably damn close to pulling a clump out. Craig sighed.

"Ok ok dude. I'm coming over. Have your bedroom window open for me to get in." Craig tried to calm his best friend. He could still hear occasional squeaks and gasps from the other end of the phone, but eventually Tweek replied.

"I-it's open. C-Craig, how are y-"

"Dude, just look out the window for me, I'll be there soon. I'll bring some coffee grounds so you can make some more, you sound like you've run out." Craig by this time had his coat and hat on, plus the backpack he kept for such cases as this. This was an often occurrence, though usually it was early morning at around 9:30, when the underpants gnomes came to Tweek's room and Craig got ready for school. He'd never been called on this early. The bag contained a book to keep him occupied, some chocolate for him and coffee grounds for Tweek.

"Thanks -nggh!-. B-but ho-"Tweek tried again to ask his question, but Craig cut him off yet again.

"See ya in a few minutes dude. Keep holding on in there Tweeks." Craig disconnected the call. He jumped out of his own bedroom window to a tree branch and climbed to the snowy ground. As he walked he considered why on EARTH he'd call Tweek 'Tweeks'. A friendly nickname maybe?

_Or something more than that_? Oh crap no…

Craig shook the thought from his head. '_Not the time to think of that now Craig'_ he told himself firmly. When he came up outside the Tweak house, he saw one window open, with the light on and the figure of a boy, shaking and jerking, silhouetted. Even from the front yard he could hear Tweek's gasps and mutterings.

"Dude, Tweek, calm down already!! I'm surprised your parents don't wake up." Craig hissed.

"Aaargh! They're used to it. C-Craig how -nngh- how're you gonna get up here?" Tweek fretted.

"There's a tree here, I'll climb to your window. Don't stress it."

"But what if you lose you footing -nngh- and fall? Oh God, Jesus, you'd crack you head open and your brain would fall out and I'd never be able to save you and IDON'TWANTYOUTODIEONMYYARD!!!" Craig sighed as Tweek into over-load worse scenario mode, though he mused how when Tweek started his ramblings he never stuttered or stumbled over his words.

"Man Tweek, you come up with another way for me to die every time I climb up this tree. It's like you want me dead." Craig tried to joke with his friend, but it failed majorly.

"Why would I want you dead man, has someone been saying something, IT'SNOTTRUEIDON'TWANNAKILLYOUCRAIG!!!" Tweek started yelling again, pulling at his hair. Craig sighed again, climbed up the tree and landed safely on Tweek's window sill, slipping down to the boy's room. The boy in question jumped violently at his sudden appearance on his sill. Craig placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder, only succeeding in making the twitchy blonde jump again.

"Tweeks, CALM. Ok? I brought you some stuff so you can make your coffee, yeah? Go calm yourself down." Craig handed the packet of grounds to Tweek. Tweek's eyes widened, twitched and he smiled, taking the packet and hugging Craig briefly. That definitely caught the blue-hat wearing boy by surprise. He had no idea why one friendly hug from this boy would make him blush like he was now, so he stared at the back of Tweek's head like his held the answer.

He shook himself and gained composure, putting his normal 'neutral bordering on bored' expression as he picked out his book and chocolate, taking off his coat and hat. He sat on Tweek's bed, back leaning against the wall and facing the door. He watched Tweek making his coffee with mild interest. Tweek could make a great coffee fast, and although Craig doubted the calming affect on Tweek's nerves – he had a suspicion too much coffee was what actually caused the twitchy paranoid nature of his best friend – but whenever Tweek had a cup of coffee in his hands he certainly didn't shake as much. Probably because he learned twitching with coffee equals burns.

He read his book for a minute, waiting while Tweek made his coffee. It was pretty impossible to ignore the boy, if he'd wanted to that is, because Tweek pretty much never stopped gasping, squeaking or making any other kind of surprised noise. The mattress of the bed dipped down next to him as Tweek sat down. The boys sat in as close to silence as they could with Tweek there for a while, save for the occasional swish noise Craig's book pages made as he turned them.

"T-thanks for c-coming man, I appreciate it. The gnomes -nngh- they were gonna g-get me. B-but they never come if you're here. GAH! Oh G-God, just a -nngh- shadow. Phew." Tweek stuttered, leaning his head onto Craig's shoulder. Craig was sure he'd blushed again, though luckily Tweek couldn't see from the angle he was resting on Craig.

Once finished his coffee, Tweek stood up to set the cup on his bedside table.

"Tweek, turn the light off. I've got a torch. It'll be easier to fall asleep." Craig said over the top of his book. Tweek hesitated.

"Y-you know I n-never -nngh- sleep man! W-why does it m-matter?" Tweek asked, puzzled.

"Tweek, you are going to TRY and sleep yeah? It'll make this much easier. And I'll guard you while you sleep, no gnomes will get you." Craig lowered his book and looked into the turquoise-blue eyes of his paranoid companion. Tweek stood and stared at him for a minute then turned his light off. He scurried back over to the bed, and huddled with his back against the wall, his eyes darting everywhere. He leaned over to Craig again, trying to hide himself behind the raven-haired boy.

Craig stiffened for a moment then hesitantly put his arm around Tweek's shoulders. The blonde twitched but burrowed himself further into the shelter of Craig's arm.

They sat like that for a while, Tweek shaking but calmer than before, Craig smiling happily to himself. It took a while, but eventually Tweek's breathing slowed and his twitching all but ceased. When Craig checked he was asleep. 'I wonder if this is the first time in his whole life he's ever slept…' Craig thought to himself. A small smile was playing on the blonde's mouth, and that made Craig smile. Damn, Tweek looked really cute when he was asleep.

'_And that just sounded really gay…_' Craig fretted to himself. Again, he tried to push away the thought.

Soon Craig was also tired. He decided that as long as he woke up before Tweek, he could pretend he'd been up all night. Hoping that would work, Craig rested his head on Tweek's, and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, he was lying on his back, with Tweek, still asleep, curled up to one side of him, head resting on Craig's shoulder and upper arm. His arm was till around Tweek, and the boy was _still _twitching. Craig was quite comfortable, but after a few minutes awake he started to think about last night. He definitely enjoyed Tweek's company, and was honestly honoured to be the person the little weirdo (he called Tweek this in the friendliest way) called when he was scared. He guessed they were best friends.

So why had he blushed when Tweek hugged him? Why did simply putting his arm around the blonde make him smile like a Cheshire cat? Why did he have a cute little nickname for him, why did he think the twitchy, paranoid caffeine-aholic was so damn adorable and irresistible?

_Face it dude. You're gay. For Tweek._ Craig thought to himself, and sighed. The rising of his chest disturbed Tweek from his slumber, and he tried to sit up. With a little shaky yawn, he rubbed his eyes and blinked, trying to see clearly. His beautiful eyes fell upon Craig, and he smiled.

"H-hey Craig. Man, did you stay up all n-night for me. God, did I fall asleep? W-wow -nngh-. " Tweek sat up fully, causing Craig's arm to fall off him. Craig sat up too, facing Tweek.

"Yep. All night. No underpants gnomes." Craig said, a small grin spreading across his face.

"You make a g-good pillow Craig" the blonde smiled. Craig blushed.

"Uhhh…t-thanks Tweek." He stammered. Damn, now he was stuttering.

Tweek leaned over and hugged him. Craig blushed even deeper. _Damn I'm never gonna be able to go near him till I tell him. I bet he'll freak. I bet he won't want to be my friend…_

"I like you Craig."

_That came totally outta the blue._ Craig stared at Tweek slightly awed. Although he guessed Tweek didn't mean it in the way Craig wanted it too, it still made him… happy. The blonde twitched and blinked rapidly, suddenly blushing from the pressure Craig was putting on him by staring at him.

"Y-you what?"

"I like you. You're cool, and kind, and you stand up for yourself, and your brave, and…and…" Tweek paused. Craig vaguely registered that the twitchy boy hadn't stammered at all in that sentence. "And I think your kinda… cute."

Now Craig was totally gobsmacked. Tweek thought HE was cute? The blonde in question was now shaking violently, blushing, and he flinched away from Craig.

"DON'T HURT M-ME!! I-I-I'M SORRY!!!" he yelled. He was starting to go totally stir crazy.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you Tweeks. Why would I hurt you?" Tweek looked at the raven haired boy quizzically, still nervous. "I-I think you're… kinda cute too." Craig blushed and clenched his hands together. Tweek's face lit up.

"You do?!" he smiled happily, then leant in to grab Craig into a big bear hug, which wasn't so much of a bear hug considering Tweek was a small, skinny boy and not quite strong enough to crush Craig. As he leant back out of the embrace, he kissed Craig lightly on the cheek. They both blushed, and sat side by side. Tweek leant back on his hands, and almost jumped out of his skin when Craig's hand covered his. He studied his friends – his crush's – face and it was smiling. Tweek started chuckling at the sleepy look in Craig's eyes.

"You fell asleep didn't you?" He giggled. Craig looked up, red.

"You caught me. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"It's ok. They never -nngh- come anywhere near me when you're here." Tweek snuggled against Craig's shoulder and then stood up.

"Shall we have some coffee to wake ourselves up?" he smiled.

"Naturally" his counterpart grinned.

_A/N: Words 1,945_

_Wow a long one-shot, longer than my others. I love Creek it is just too damn cute ^^_

_I'm currently drawing a fan-art comic-like thing with a scenario much like this one, but different. If I wrote it, it definitely wouldn't be anywhere near as long as this one. Probably lucky if it reached 1,000 words to be honest. But I might write it anyways, just for the sake of it. Then include the link to the picture, I might just MIGHT get a Deviant Art account. Even though my drawing ARE pretty crap and most of them are on paper . SO yeah._

_I've set myself a task of writing 10 Creek fanfic one-shots. Get ready for Creekiness ^^_


	2. Tweek, Be Quiet

Title: Tweek, be quiet.

Description: Tweek is scared stiff that someone's coming to get him. Craig, trying to read a book in peace, finds a way to quiet his paranoid friend.

Tweek sat on his bed, sipping his coffee and looking nervously round his room.

_They're coming for me. I dunno who they are, but they're coming for me…_ he thought anxiously to himself. The quiet noise of a page turning made his jump out of him thoughts.

He turned to look at his best friend, Craig. He had found out - by accident - that Craig fancied him, some time ago. Since then, when Craig came around his house, to protect him from underpants gnomes or otherwise, he was usually stony quiet, his face in a bored scowl. They never talked any more, and Craig had got increasingly irritated around him. Tweek was afraid he'd loose his closest friend over this.

Of course, he'd never told Craig that, in all honesty, he liked him back. How were you supposed to say that to the most violent, easily aggravated kid in school when you're scared stiff he'll break your neck? So Tweek had stayed silent, trying to send hints – lightly touching his hand when they sat together in his bedroom, trying to say it through his eyes every time he looked at him. He didn't know if the stormy-faced boy had picked up on it, but he hoped he had.

They sat in an everlasting awkward loss of conversation – Tweek was painfully aware of how his verbal 'ticks' were highly audible in the otherwise silent room. Craig gave an annoyed grunt; trying to express how the blonde was annoying him. Tweek knew he wanted to read his book in peace, but he couldn't help it. He tried to shut himself up, and then his easily distracted mind went off and freaked him out no end – causing him to scream and mutter unconsciously, until he collected his mind and tried again.

"Gah! O-oh God… Freaking Hell…" Tweek muttered, instantly clapping his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound.

The minutes ticked by and soon Tweek forgot he was trying to be quiet. He was on his third coffee of the hour, and his mind had accelerated. He twitched, yelled on occasion, glanced around, muttered to himself, squeaked out again, and pulled at his hair.

_They're getting closer…_ his mind told him. He couldn't control himself, and he started freaking out.

"Dear God… They're –nngh- coming! I-I'm dead –nngh- meat!! Arrggh!!"

He heard a small sigh from his left.

"Tweek…" he heard Craig's voice. He turned his head around, only to find his lips against Craig's. He started slightly, but didn't pull away from the kiss. He realised he liked it.

The kiss was short, and Craig pulled away. Tweek was blushing madly, while Craig had only a hint of rose on his cheeks.

"Be quiet would ya?" he grinned lopsidedly at his friend, and then returned to his book. Tweek touched his fingers to his lips, and smiled slightly.

For the first time in 14 years, Tweek Tweak was completely silent and still.

_Words: 523_

_A/N Damn I knew it would be ultra short.  
But it came to me after reading a certain fan-art, which doesn't involve a kiss etc, just Tweek and Craig together._


	3. When Buttoning A Shirt

**When Buttoning A Shirt**

_**Description:**__ Tweek is trying to button his shirt properly, and failing – like usual. But when a friend steps in to help, could romance bloom?_

It was gym. I'd just finished track, and everyone had gone back to the changing rooms to change back to their clothes.

I held up my green button-up shirt, smoothing it and laying it down. I usually waited for everyone else to go before I actually changed. I just couldn't comprehend getting changed in front of other guys. It made me nervous, and that usually ended with me screaming and drawing more attention to myself. And I didn't like attention; it was just too much pressure!!

Suddenly my mind was filled with me, taking off my gym shirt and having everyone turn and laugh at me. I was skinny; hardly any muscle, and if I stretched my arms above my head then my ribs showed. Everyone would laugh, it would get around…

"Gah!" I yelled suddenly, twitching and spazzing even more when everyone turned to look at me quizzically. I could my face burning up, and I flicked my blonde hair in front of my eye, raising my arms to grab a handful of hair and tug. Craig Tucker walked over to me.

"Tweek…" he said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped about a foot in the air, springing unconsciously away from him, ending up in a slightly crouched position, still hanging onto my hair, eyes wide and shaking. He held his hands to show he meant me no harm. I blinked at him and shook just as much as before. He advanced slowly towards me, hand still held so I could see them. This was making me increasingly nervous.

"Dude, it's ok. I won't hurt you. Let go of your hair, you're gonna rip a load out." He purred soothingly, reaching his hands up slowly to gently remove my shaking hands from my unruly blonde hair. He lowered them to my sides and then stepped back slightly.

My breathing was slowing down, though I was still trembling and squeaking.

"G-goddammit Craig. N-never –nngh- sneak u-up on –nngh- me again! Ah!" I breathed slowly, keeping my teeth clamped so I didn't start to scream at the belated panic attack I was having. Craig stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around me.

I twitched violently – close body contact made me nervous. With Craig Tucker of all people. Most people had by now cleared out; gym was our last period, so everyone had headed home.

"I'll be right back – I need too get my bags from over there." Craig smiled at me and then walked away and behind some lockers. I hurriedly pulled my gym shirt over my head, and pulled my arms through the button-up shirt. I stared down at my chest, pulling the shirt and trying to button it up correctly.

I was failing, with my hands shaking and eyes blinking shut at regular intervals, making me gasp in frustration. I went through this every single freaking morning, and it annoyed me no end. How was I supposed to button a shirt of my hands wouldn't stay still enough to get the button to the correct hole?!

"GAH!! FREAKING –AAH- HELL!! GODDAMN –NNGH- BUTTON!!" I yelled, totally forgetting Craig was still in the room. I heard his deep chuckle and blushed instantly at my own furious outburst. I spun around, shirt still unbuttoned, to face him. He had one hand over his mouth to try and disguise the big grin he had on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, though the effect was spoiled by my head twitching to one side and my eye winking shut without my body's permission. When Craig continued to laugh, at me, my shaking spun wildly out of control. I was practically vibrating, and yelling out frantically.

"GAH FRIK!! S-S-STOP STARING –NNGH- AT M-ME!!!" I yelled at him. His face instantly became serious and he hugged me to his chest again. This caused me to yelp in surprise, and he chuckled again into my ear.

"Oh Tweekey, you're so funny sometimes." He whispered. I felt his hand stroking the back of my head, and it was soothing. I felt myself relaxing into his tall, strong frame. I felt safe near him. He wouldn't let anyone touch me. My hands clenched at his blue jumper, and he pulled back. I whimpered slightly, saddened to be pulled away from my source of comfort. He smiled, and took hold of my shirt.

I was suddenly reminded that my shirt was unbuttoned, exposing my skinny chest. I blushed.

"Here, let me button it up for you." He said gently, and set to buttoning each button correctly. His face was smooth and expressionless, staring down at my chest to see the buttons. We were totally silent, and I felt myself shake at how close we were. His head was angled down, and our faces were close.

I lent my head forward until my forehead was resting against his. He nudged into me slightly, and we stood like that for a while. When he finished with my shirt, he took my shaking hands in his own and watched them as they quivered. His breath mingled with mine. He smelt of chocolate. My second favourite smell, next to coffee, naturally. His head inclined up, until out noses touched.

I looked up at him. His dark grey eyes were looking back up at me. I blinked at him. He blinked back. I blinked twice. He copied me. I smiled and started doing some weird wink, blink, blink, wink sequence, made more complicated by the spasms my eyes were having. He laughed as he tried, and failed to copy me.

"You weirdo Tweek." He grinned.

"Says you Craig." I joked back at him. Our hands were now holding onto each other, his warm comforting hands enclosing mine and keeping them still. Our noses were still touching and we were still staring into each others eyes.

Suddenly I felt Craig's lips on mine. I made a small squeak of surprise, but I didn't resist. I let my eyes flutter closed as I leaned into the kiss. It didn't last long, and I made a sad puppy dog face, which kind of spazzed. He laughed again.

"N'aww, you're blushing Tweekey." He smiled,

"So are you –nngh- silly" I touched his nose with mine. He grinned again.

"Shall we start getting home? My mom's gonna flame me!" He said, pulling away. I smiled and slung my satchel over my shoulder.

We walked down the road, close together. His hand eventually find mine, making me jump initially. He smiled and I whispered an apology. He shook him head and pressed his lips to my forehead. Our arms and fingers touched, and I leant my head on his shoulder. When we came up outside his house, he turned to me and kissed me again. This one was longer, and I gripped his jumper while he stroked my hair. Then he pulled away, smiling.

"Meet you tomorrow Tweekey?" he grinned. I nodded earnestly. He pecked my forehead, and turned up his lane to his front door. I walked the rest of the way home on a cloud.

Craig Tucker kissed me.

_A/N: 1,197. Wow over 1,000. That's good!_

_I love the idea of Craig buttoning Tweek's shirt properly. And it got all fluffy and cute ^^_

_I do not own South Park; it belongs to Trey and Matt. I wish I owned Kenny and Tweek though. They're too cute ^^_


	4. Getting Off The Coffee

**Getting Off the Coffee**

Tweek sat in his house, staring at the empty coffee mug on the table. His hand twitched towards it. He concentrated on ignoring his subconscious thoughts; _'get another mug! Fill it up!'_

"Gah! T-this is h-hard." He muttered to himself. He turned his eyes to the TV in an attempt to occupy himself. He flicked through the channels, eventually settling for Red Racer. He sat and contemplated why he was doing this in the first place.

Craig Tucker, his best friend, and new boyfriend had told him so much coffee wasn't good for him. So Tweek had promised the raven-haired boy he would try and cut back. It was Saturday, and Craig was in the kitchen doing something. Tweek had almost forgotten he was in there. He decided to think of why he liked coffee, just to think of something.

He remembered when, aged five, he had his first coffee. He was as paranoid and twitchy as he was now, ten years on. His father had given him a tiny latte, and Tweek had fallen instantly in love with the stuff. It had been a bit bitter at first, but he got used the taste and grew to like it. The reason he drank it so much was that the caffeine woke his mind up. When he felt wide awake and alert, he felt a lot safer. He felt that if anything decided to come after him, he would notice it much earlier. It eased him nerves, even if it didn't help his twitches. He used to have medication to help ease them, but they didn't mix well with the coffee.

When he decided to choose, he chose coffee. He had decided he would rather be able to spot danger and have a chance of running and twitch constantly than feel vulnerable and twitch less.

He twiddled his thumbs nervously. He wasn't paying attention to anything and he had completely Craig was in his kitchen. He stared at his empty mug. His head jerked and he bit his lip. He was trying really hard to not give in.

'_They're coming for you Tweek. And you can't see them…'_ he heard his head tell him.

Tweek spazzed uncomfortably. He was greatly aware of the fact that, without his coffee, he would never see the danger in time. His quivering body shook violently. Finally, he screeched.

"I NEED MY COFFEE!!" He yelled, pulling at his hair and grabbing the mug, running through to his kitchen. Craig's head popped around the doorframe to see what was wrong with the spazzy blonde, which just made the blonde in question screech more and drop his mug. He stood there trembling, staring at the broken coffee mug.

"Jeez you silly spaz, calm." Craig said quietly, swooping in to clean up the shattered porcelain. He put it all into the bin, and then walked over to where Tweek was still shaking. He guided his poor boyfriend to the settee, and sat him down, cradling him in his arms. When Tweek calmed down, Craig smiled lopsidedly at the blonde.

"Man, I didn't realise how much you need coffee." Craig murmured.

"I over-reacted –nngh- I'm s-sorry." Tweek whispered.

"So, you want some tea?" Craig grinned mischievously down at his paranoid companion.

"Traitor." Tweek grinned back at his, sensing the sarcasm in the raven-haired boy's voice.

"So that means… hot chocolate?" Craig carried on the joke.

"Guess –nngh- again."

"Want a coffee?"

"What do you think stupid?" Tweek laughed, and Craig chuckled as he walked through to the kitchen to make some coffee for his little friend.

_A/N: Words 600._

_Yeah it's super short but cute as hell ^^_

_I love coffee. I'm always super tired cause I don't sleep well at all, and I was watching South Park when I suddenly thought "hey doesn't coffee have caffeine, and that wakes you up? Might try some." So I did and I LOVED it after getting over the initial slightly bitter taste. Only been drinking it for a few days, but I feel slightly more awake. I hope in a few weeks it'll kick in properly. Thanks Tweek for helping me ^^_

_So that's… I have no idea. Like three Creek one-shots? Well I'll keep it up. My mind comes up with loads of fluff when I'm bored. Like in Math class XD_

_See you next time. _


	5. Corners

Corners

Tweek was constantly checking around corners. In his house, in school, anywhere he went he checked the corner. He reasoned to himself 'Anyone could be round that one corner. A mass murderer, a mugger, a pick-pocket, anyone could be lurking there. Even an underpants gnome, waiting for a surprise attack could be there.'

No-one really noticed; if they did, they simply put it with Tweek's paranoid disposition and left it. No-one questioned it; no-one asked him about it, no-one did anything. Except Eric Cartman.

Eric Cartman, or Cartman as most people called him, was well known; bully, sadistic bastard, very cruel and insulting to pretty much everything and everyone. So Cartman, being the evil, cunning boy he was, decided to play a prank on Tweek. He carried it out very precisely; he knew Tweek's timetables, and he knew Tweek liked to be on time, so he was pretty predictable, and Cartman used this to his advantage.

Cartman had his plan all set up. Now all he had to do was wait for poor, unsuspecting Tweek.

Tweek scurried down the corridor. He didn't want to be late to science. He stopped at the corner where the two corridors jointed, and checked around – clear. He hurried down the next one, and did the same. At the third corner however, someone was waiting for him. He checked around the corner…

"GONNA GET YA TWEEK!" Eric yelled.

The smaller, blonde boy shrieked, dropped his books and thermos, and pelted in the opposite direction. He was shaking and yelling, quite obviously petrified. Eric burst out laughing, leaning against the wall to support his massive weight as he shook with wheezing laughter.

One thing Cartman had not counted on was Craig. Craig was the school badass – silently glaring at everyone, flipping off anyone who annoyed him, and hardly hesitant to get in a fight if he was seriously pissed off. Everyone steered clear of Craig's bad side – a good deal of smaller kids steered clear of him altogether. Another very important fact about Craig was that he had a soft spot for twitchy little Tweek.

Cartman did not know that Craig had been standing not far down the corridor waiting for his best friend. And he had witnessed the whole prank. He was not too happy about it. As soon as Tweek yelled he started running down the corridor to try and help his poor friend.

It did not take him long, with his strong legs, to get to where Cartman was stood laughing. He stopped next to him.

"You evil bastard." He growled, before punching Cartman full on in the face, and turning to run after Tweek again, scooping up the blonde's books and precious coffee as he went. The small crowd of people who had stared in shock after Tweek screamed were now staring at Eric, who was, in turn, staring down the corridor at the disappearing back of Craig, holding a gloved hand to his bleeding nose.

Tweek bolted through the door of the boy's bathroom and shut himself in a cubicle. He sat on the floor of the stall, pulling at his hair and rocking himself, hot scared tears running down his face.

_Someone's after you Tweek! He's after you, he's gonna beat you; you're gonna die…_ his mind screamed at him. This caused Tweek to yell aloud. And twitch even more violently. He pulled harshly at his hair, barely noticing when a clump was torn out. He let it fall and clamped onto his messy blonde hair again, pulling his knees closer to his chest and rocking himself faster, whispering to himself and screaming when he freaked himself out further.

When Craig burst through the door, Tweek was bordering on a total breakdown.

"AAAAAAAH! P-P-PLEASE D-DON'T –NNGH- H-HURT –NNGH- ME! I WANNA LIVE I WANNA LIVE!" he yelled as he heard the door open. He was sure it was the boy who was after him. The feet he could see through the bottom of the cubicle door stopped. Tweek studied the shoes, and skinny black trousers falling around them, trying to figure out the identity of his stalker.

"Calm down Tweek. It's just me. It's Craig. I'm not going to hurt you Tweek." He heard a soothing voice. As much as he wanted to listen, he just couldn't help but think this was a trick – the guy wanted him to think he was his best, closest friend and was then going to kill him. The shoes started advancing on him.

"S-s-stay –nngh- b-back!" he yelled weakly, cowering and shaking more than ever. The shoes stopped again. They put down his books and stood back again.

"Ok Tweek. Ok. Please listen – I'm not going to hurt you." The voice said again. Tweek was still scared as ever, and hid his head in his arms. He started sobbing.

"W-w-what ever I –nngh- d-d-did I'm s-sorry! Just d-don't hurt m-me!" he cried out, begging desperately for his life. He didn't lift his head from where it rested, but sat rocking and crying. He didn't notice when Craig stepped forward again – he could hear Tweek and he was afraid for his poor friend; he knew he was fragile and knew he could easily hurt himself when worked up. He pushed open the door, to be met with the sight of Tweek, curled in a ball and rocking, pulling his hair with a handful lying on the floor.

Without thinking, he knelt down to comfort his friend, but as soon as his hand touched the blonde's shoulder, Tweek sprung away yelling; he hit his head on the toilet and yelled even more, ripping yet another clump of hair from his head. The shaking boy turned to face his 'attacker' – his eye wide and wild and red from tears. Craig took hold of Tweek's face, brushing the tears away with his thumb and forcing the smaller boy to look at him.

"Damn Tweek. Shush, shush, you're gonna really hurt yourself." He murmured.

"C-Craig? I-I-it is you!" Tweek sniffed. Craig nodded and smiled.

"I did say that!" he chuckled, pulling Tweek against his chest.

The raven-haired boy gently removed Tweek's small, shaking hands from his hair, and started rubbing the back of the boy's head soothingly. Tweek clung desperately to Craig's shirt, whimpering and sobbing uncontrollably into his jumper. Craig rocked his side to side, soothing him. After a few minutes, Tweek stopped shaking as much and had stopped crying. Craig looked down at him, and Tweek looked up.

"I-I'm sorry I g-got your jumper w-wet." Tweek mumbled. Craig shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Ah, never mind Tweeks. God Cartman freaked you out huh?"

"T-that was Cartman?" Tweek looked confused.

"Evil bastard thought it was funny. He should be in the nurse's now." Craig smirked. Tweek bit his lip and looked down.

"I thought it was some m-murderer or –nngh- summin." He whispered, embarrassed.

"He knows how paranoid you are and thought it would be funny to scare you. God I thought you'd had a total meltdown!" Craig looked worriedly at Tweek. "Say, you hit your head pretty hard – your head's bleeding." He stated. Tweek squeaked and reached a hand to his head.

"Oh crap… I-I'm gonna bleed t-to death!" he cried. Craig shook his head.

"No you aren't. Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office. Here, have your coffee." Craig assured him, helping the shaking boy to his feet. The raven haired boy carried the blonde's books, and handed him his coffee. Before they left the toilets, he pecked Tweek gently on the lips.

"Hold in there Tweeks." He smiled, and then guided Tweek down the corridor.

When they got there, Cartman was still sat with a bleeding nose. Tweek squeaked in protest, cowering behind Craig. The larger boy put his arm around Tweek's shoulders, pulling him closer. Cartman scowled at them, and Craig wondered if he could see just how badly he had affected Tweek. Probably not.

"What can I do for… oh Tweek dear! What happened?" The nurse asked worriedly. Tweek really did look bad – his head had clumps of hair missing and drying blood, he was shaking more that a leaf in a hurricane and it was obvious he'd been crying.

"Cartman scared the hell out of him and he had, like, a total break down. I tried to calm him down but accidently scared him again, and he hit his head really hard." Craig explained. Although his voice was its usual monotone, if you listened carefully you could hear the concern he had for the twitchy little boy.

"Oh dear. Here, let's sort out your head then we'll call your Mom. What do you usually do when you have a panic attack?" The nurse bustled around. Tweek murmured something that sounded like 'therapist' and sat down. Craig sat down with him, allowing the small boy to bury his head in his chest to hide his face from Cartman.

"Fags." The overweight bully hissed at them.

Craig snapped. He stood up, which made Tweek cry out in protest, and raised his fists, ready to grind Cartman into the floor. The nurse came back in and looked at him warily.

"Craig, sit down. I don't want to have to send you to the principle's office." She sighed, bustling over to Tweek and putting some liquid on his head. It obviously stung, because the boy jumped away with a yell. Craig glared at Cartman and gave him the finger, before swooping over to put his arms around Tweek and calm him down again.

"Cartman, you can go." The nurse called over her shoulder. Cartman left, mouthing at Craig, who simply flipped him off again. After treating Tweek's head, the nurse left to call his mother.

The raven haired pressed his lips lightly to his smaller companion's forehead.

"Feeling a bit better now Tweek?" he asked.

"A lot n-now –nngh- _he's_ gone." The blonde replied, twitching and checking around as if to make sure his tormentor had truly gone. Craig laughed to himself at this one small action and pulled Tweek closer.

"Ah Tweeks, you're funny sometimes." He chuckled. "But I'm gonna punch his face in at break."

Craig smiled and Tweek nuzzled into his chest, closing his eyes and just breathing in the smell of Craig. He smelt kinda like chocolate, but the jumper also smelt slightly of aftershave and… Craig.

"You smell nice Craig." Tweek's muffled voice called up to Craig. Craig just laughed again and ruffled the boy's spiky blonde hair again.

"Thanks Tweek." He smiled.

_A/N: Words 1,781_

_Wow pretty good. And this one group of one-shots is my most popular story. So if you're reading PLEASE review? I want to know how I'm doing, if you like it or not, any ideas you might have – anything. I'm not being a review-whore, I'd just like a bit of an idea how many people like it. Good._

_I have another one. It doesn't link directly onto this one, but it does have reference. Actually, now I think, it is pretty much just the end to this. I liked that ending though, it sounded kinda fluffy. I didn't mean to make Tweek have a total breakdown it just turned out like that cause… I dunno it did, and it was a challenge to write actually. I like challenging myself sometimes._

_This came to me in Math class, as I promised XD. Anyway, we were talking about ourselves and I said about how I couldn't walk down a corridor without checking the corner, even in my own house. It's not the worse thing I check for, but I couldn't use the other one ^^_

_Also, I'm writing some random one-shots of various pairings, even ones I don't like particularly like Bunny (Not to bad but yah know...) Style (cool pairing, but__ almost too obvious) Kyman (again, an almost obvious 'I love to hate you' relationship). Some may have Creek, but not soley Creek - if a fic is Creek only, or mostly centered on Creek, it will be added here. So look out for that - I have a story or two ready to be added after a bit of tweaking (haha TWEAKing... never mind -.-' )_

_Don't own South Park wish I owned a few of the cute boys ;)_


	6. Vanilla Twilight

Vanilla Twilight

_A/N:Finally another Creek fic! =D_

_I listened to this song, and this inspiration came along. I'll explain at the end._

_Pairing: Creek, Craig's POV_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Craig Tucker or Tweek Tweak, or South Park, because Trey and Matt do. As soon as there are regular mentions of Creek, Dip, Gregstophe and Bunny, and Kyle and Stan and Cartman are tasting the life of background characters, I might own it. I can dream._

_Lyrics are from Vanilla Twilight, by Owl City, and the lyrics belong to him._

_Enjoy_

=X=

I'm sat listening to my iPod. I had it set to a playlist – I remember it as the one me and Tweek made, one that we'd sit and listen to together.

Tweek...

I shake my head, and focused again on my iPod. The song changes, and I recognise it instantly by the first line.

_The stars lean down to kiss you..._

Vanilla Twilight, Owl City, Ocean Eyes album. Tweek loved listening to Owl City, because he said the music was calm, but still had a good beat, and good words, and meanings when you listened closely. One of his favourite albums was Ocean Eyes, and one of his favourite tracks happened to be Vanilla Twilight.

"_It's so sad, and beautiful. You can really feel his sadness, and the love he has for the girl he's obviously lost."_ He told me once. He hummed along to the lyrics, snuggled close to my chest. Through listening to the song with him, I knew the lyrics. I could see the meaning, even more so now.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

That's what I'm doing. Sitting here, awake, at what must be around 11pm if not later, missing him, missing his arms being locked around my waist as they always were when we sat listening to his music, waiting for him to fall into the peace of sleep he hardly ever got. It was a habit now; I honestly can't get to sleep before 2am, because that was the time I stayed up until making sure he was asleep, and I can't doze off without Owl City playing in the background.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Sometimes, we'd sit up all night, if Tweek couldn't sleep. We'd sit just outside – we had one of those swing-benches on the front porch, and we'd curl up together, wrapped in at least 3 blankets, with cups of coffee and occasionally some sort of snack, watching as midnight turned to dawn and the sun rose above the snowy mountains. Tweek always whispered, because he didn't like to break the silence of early morning. So we'd sit, talking quietly about whatever came up in conversation; and I'd have my arms around his waist as he leant into me, and our hands (which weren't holding coffee mugs) linked together, so we'd feel connected. On a few occasions, Tweek fell asleep, and we just lay there together, fingers linked, pressed together, and his soft breathing was the only thing I could hear.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you  
I don't feel so alone_

This verse especially always strikes me again with how much I relate to the song. There are, quite often, nights when I sit on our porch-swing, just pretending, and remembering, all the times I was there, together with Tweek. In fact, I'm doing it right now – sitting on the porch, and, to use Owl City's words in my own phrase, trying to find repose, even though my nostalgic feelings for Tweek were keeping me awake.

I feel a cold hand on my shoulder, and turned with a smile. Tweek's here; he's come back, like he does sometimes, whenever he can. He still has his favourite green shirt and blue jeans on, though they're faded and lighter than before. His skin is paler than before too, as is his beautiful hair, and I can see my arm through him slightly as I wrap it around his waist. His bright, beautiful green eyes sparkle and look at me, and his hazy blue outline shudders, as he does. Even now, he is constantly shaking, and his glow sort-of quivers with it.

_I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

I don't, not now that Tweek is here. His fingers lace into mine, like he always used to. He tilts his head to gently press his cold lips to mine. I hold him closer, even though he's freezing and the cold is seeping through my clothes, to my skin.

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight_

Like we always used to, we look at each other and flutter our lashes, blinking as fast as we can, just to show how much we think of each other. We laugh, though Tweek's is quieter than it used to be, and I tuck his head under my chin.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here_

"I love you Craig."

"I love you too, Tweek."

Tweek looks at me, and I look at him. He wants to come back, and I need him back, back here, alive, with me. I have prayed to God, so, so many times, to work some sort of miracle; the accident was only two months ago. Kenny's been away longer than that before, and he still come back. No-one would pay attention to it here; the dead coming back to life is pretty much the norm. We have our own immortal blonde; various teachers and even students, who had been killed in the American-Canadian war back in 4th Grade; even the little British kid, who was squashed completely flat by a giant robot celebrity, is still walking our streets, perfectly alive.

So why not Tweek? Why not let Tweek back to me, to his friends, to his family? Why not let Mr. and Mrs. Tweak have their only son back? Why not let all Tweek's friends – Clyde, Token, Butters, Pip, Kenny; even Stan and Kyle miss him – why not let them have their friend back? Why not let me have my boyfriend, my lover, the one person I need most in life, why not give him back to me?

Tweek's eyes are sad, even though he's smiling. He knows what I'm thinking. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, though I'm pushing them back.

"It'll be okay, Craig. I'll work something out. I'll sort it." He whispers. He leans forward, and places another small kiss on my lips. "I'll never leave you. Not ever."

"You'll come back?" I mean more in this form; his ghostly form, at the moment. The hidden meaning is the permanent, living Tweek, who was always warm; will he ever come back?

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said gently, caressing my face. "And I won't ever give up. I'll get back to you somehow, Craig."

One last kiss, and he's gone, dissolved in the wind, back up to Heaven above. And, just so he can hear it, though he knows it, and just so I know I've said it, I whisper the one, last line from our song.

"Oh darling I wish you were here."

=X=

_A/N: I'm sorry, Tweek is dead D=_

_Don't worry, if there was ever a sequel to this fic, he'd come back. Cause I'd never be able to kill Tweek for good. He's too cool._

_I don't know if Craig is OOC in this but... come on, severe trauma people! His boyfriend is dead, and coming back as a ghost .How would you feel?_

_There were two different endings to this, I believe; Craig falling asleep with ghost Tweek, and the other was Craig letting himself die of hypothermia (though that wouldn't help him, cause it would be suicide... so yeah) but I didn't want to kill Craig as well, and this one simply sounded better._

_So yeeeaaah. I hope it makes sense, I was playing with present tense – not a past retelling, but telling it as it happens. It's kinda hard ' But I think I did it okay, if I've made a tense error please tell me._

_Hope you enjoyed =D_


	7. Not Normal

**Not Normal**

**Description:**_** Tweek Tweak isn't normal. When poor Tweek starts going in a downwards spiral, will there be someone to save him?**_

_A/N: I have nothing to say here. Read the story if you wish._

_**Warning:**__ Swearing._

_**Disclaimer:**__ South Park. Not mine. Tis Trey and Matt's. Love them for it. Not me._

=X=

I know I'm not normal. I would never think to call myself normal, pretend I am normal, nor even hope to be normal. I, Tweek Tweak, am abnormal, as abnormal as... as... there's no simile to go there. I'm a weirdo, a freak, a spaz, whatever you want to say, the list goes on.

Right now I'm sat in my English classroom. I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing. I zoned out at some point, I think. I heard the voice, that annoying droning voice, I heard the words, but I was staring blankly at the wall, and didn't take any of it in. The seat beside me is empty, as usual. Then suddenly it's not.

Craig Tucker is suddenly beside me. I don't know whether I 'switched off' again, but one minute I was staring at an empty seat, the next at a section of blue hoodie, then up into the stony face of the stoic noirette. He sighs, and takes off his bag, reaching in for a pen before opening his book. The teacher is telling him off for being late. He just flips the teacher off.

"What're we doing?" he asks me.

"I-I-I have n-no ide-dea." I shudder involuntarily, silently cursing myself for the stutter I have. I want to scream, but I don't, instead clamping my mouth closed and simply making some sort of odd whining sound. I hate when I do that. It's so embarrassing.

Craig puts his hand up to ask what we're doing. I just about catch Sir telling us to read the first chapter of 'Great Expectations' and something about Pip – for a minute I wonder what the British blonde has done – so I pick up the book I've only just noticed in the middle of the table.

And it's the only book. We have to share. I don't mind Craig really, he's an okay guy, and he often lets me hang around with him and Clyde and Token, and they're usually quite nice to me. However, I don't know if he'd appreciate having to have me too close. I look at the book from a distance, not taking in the words. All I can think of is how much my muscles hurt from being constantly tense, like I'm forever cold and shivering, and whether I'll be able to pass out at home. Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't, and I never sleep between 1 and 5 am. The gnomes come between those five hours, and I swear they're coming closer, evil glints in their eyes, no longer wanting my underpants but my blood...

Craig says something – my name I think – and I jump and yell. No-one stares anymore, because they're used to it. He gazes at me calmly, his grey-blue eyes showing no emotion.

"Tweek are you okay?"

I resist the urge to make a rude reply, probably along the lines of '_Do I fucking look okay_?', instead shrugging.

"Have you slept at all recently?"

'_No._' I reply in my head. '_No, not in two weeks, because there are tiny little men who used to take my underwear and are now waiting for me to sleep so they can slit my neck and drain my blood_.' I don't say anything, shrugging again.

"You seem kinda ill. Should I say something?"

I do feel ill. I've felt ill for weeks. Weeks and weeks and weeks. Months probably. I close my eyes, and I'm sorely tempted to keep them closed and fall asleep (or try to) right here and now, but I open them again. I shrug again, run a hand through my hair, and rest my head on the desk, arms covering the back of my head. I pull at my sleeves, aware that the shirt isn't quite long enough to cover my whole wrist.

"What's with the bandages?"

"Sprained my wrist." I mumble. It's true, I really did – but that's not the reason the bandages are there. I don't look up to see if Craig's bought it; just keep my head on the desk. My warm breath blows back in my face.

Suddenly I'm up, and being dragged. I think I'm protesting, probably something incomprehensible, and Craig is saying something, and then I'm out of the classroom, in the corridor, then I'm in the boy's bathroom, and in a cubicle, and made to sit on a closed toilet.

I blink, and I'm suddenly fully aware. Craig is stood in front of me, arms crossed, frowning, leaning against the door the keep it closed.

"Okay Tweek. You haven't been right for months. What's up?"

Not right for months?

"When have I ever been 'right'?" I ask. There goes my mouth saying things I don't want it to. Way to go you fucking...

"You're not like you usually are. Usually you're all hyper and alert and flipping shit, but now you're kind of... dead."

"Maybe I am."

I fucking hate myself sometimes.

Craig suddenly looks rather alarmed.

"Tweek..." he kneels down, takes hold of my face, and makes me look at him. His eyes... they look worried. Craig never looks worried. Once upon a time, he had emotion in his face and voice. Once upon a time we were friends. Once upon a time didn't have a happy ending, not here. Suddenly image was important. Suddenly I was embarrassing. I am embarrassing. Who'd like me? I'm twitchy and stupid and weird and... and...

"Tweek?"

I think I've zoned out again and started muttering. Craig is trying to read my face, I can tell.

"Tweek, please tell me what's wrong."

I can hear the old Craig there. The one who was nice to me, and only me. The Craig who protected me. The Craig who made me safe. The Craig who could make the whole world seem a bit less scary, the Craig who I looked up to, the Craig who made a future seem possible. The Craig I loved.

"Help me." I manage, before collapsing forward into his chest. The last thing I remember is crying into his shirt, holding onto him, having him hold me close again. Then I pass out.

=X=

There's nothing but darkness. I think I've finally killed myself. I can't help but feel sad for myself, because I must have dreamt that whole day, and driven myself over the edge. At least I don't remember it. I bet it hurt.

I decide to open my eyes. It's dark. I think I'm in a bed, which seems weird to me. I can feel a weight beside me. I can see... in the dark it takes me a while, but I can see Craig. I know it's him, because one of his hands has his chullo in it. I stretch to stroke the fabric.

I don't think I've killed myself. This can't be Hell, because Craig's here. And there's no fire.

"Craig?" I just about manage to croak his name out. I suddenly realise I'm not shaking or stuttering.

"Tweek!" he jumps awake. I don't know if he was even asleep, by how quickly he woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital."

"I'm not dead? Oh, that's good." I shudder.

"I'm going to help you Tweek. I promise. I...I know I've been kind-of mean to you over the past two years, and I'm really sorry, I was just dealing with things, and then you, and me, and..." Craig was babbling slightly. I had to smile at how I wasn't the one babbling for once. He grinned back sheepishly.

"Is this a mental hospital?"

"No. No. I couldn't let you go to one of those places. I need you in my sight at all times. I need to protect you. I have to know you're safe. You mean a lot to me Tweek. I can't let you go."

I stretch my arms out to him. He hugs me to his chest, and I can hear his heart in my ear, a steady pumping rhythm... I yawn. I'm still tired, and if I'm not dead, I want to sleep.

"I love you Craig." I murmur.

"I love you too Tweek." I hear him reply. He kisses my forehead, and I'm asleep again.

I, Tweek Tweak, am abnormal. I'm a twitchy, spazzy coffee addict who almost went completely crazy. I am probably very embarrassing to be around; even I am embarrassed of myself.

But I don't care as long as I have Craig beside me.

Because with Craig, I feel just a little bit more normal.

=X=

_A/N: Well would you look at that. Another one. Only I wrote this a week ago and I've been fixing it up._

_I am really sorry for these angst-y depressing type stories I keep coming out with. I will try for something insanely cute and fluffy soon._

_Poor depressed Tweek. Still, at least Craig saved him._

_I cba to write too much and I should really be going to sleep. I have to get up at 9am tomorrow. That's too early to wake up on a Saturday, in my opinion. When you barely sleep during the week, weekends are wonderful._

_Bye._


	8. Blood Type O

**Blood Type O**

_**A/N: **__I wrote this with the intention that it was a close friendship, which is why it says 'best friend' – however, I thought it turned out pretty Creekish. So I give you permission to think of this as Creek – maybe they haven't admitted anything to each other. Also, I know pretty much nothing about blood types, blood transfusions, emergency transfers etc, this is my brief skim-by knowledge I got from wiki answers XD Don't blame me if it's incorrect._

_Warning: I think the worst it gets is 'douche' and mention of Craig's rude gestures XD_

_I was trying to make it like that (don't ask, random paranoid scenario, preparation XD)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. I do own a Kenny plushie, and a Tweek cubee-craft I made in DT last year._

=X=

"Dude, Craig?" Clyde poked his best friend. The noirette flipped him off and looked at him.

"What?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"You've been staring at Tweek for almost ten minutes now." Clyde pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. So?"

"So why would you be staring at him?"

"Cause he's asleep. And muttering." Craig said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"He mutters all the time."

"Yeah, but he doesn't ever sleep. And besides, you can usually hear what he's muttering, but I can't, cause _you're_ babbling."

"Okay, whatever Craig." Clyde huffed.

"Don't get moody Clyde." Token said calmly.

"I'm not getting moody!" Clyde protested. Craig sighed and gave them his favourite one-finger salute before turning his attention back to Tweek. The little blonde was shaking and twitching in his sleep. Craig tried to read his lips, but they barely moved as he mumbled. Clyde was talking loudly again, so there was no way Craig was going to be able to hear him without leaning closer, which he didn't want to do in case he woke the poor boy. He looked pretty peaceful, in comparison to his normal, wakeful self.

Clyde banged the desk, effectively scaring the ever-loving hell out of Tweek and waking him up.

"AGH!PLEASEDON''TWANNADIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" he screeched, pulling hard on his hair. His large green eyes darted nervously around the room before he saw his friends; Clyde and Token were staring at him, apparently startled, and Craig looked angry as he turned and smacked Clyde hard upside the head.

"You douche, you just woke him up!" he scolded harshly.

"Ow!" Clyde cried.

"You shouldn't hit him so hard Craig." Token sighed.

"He scared Tweek!" Craig retorted.

"Everything scares Tweek." Clyde whined, rubbing his head and blinking tears out of his eyes. "That really hurt!"

"Stop being such a wimp." Craig muttered, rolling his eyes, before he turned back to look at Tweek.

"Y-you didn't have to –nngh- hit him Craig." Tweek mumbled softly. Craig sighed.

"Sorry Clyde." The noirette grumbled.

"S'okay." Clyde sniffed. Craig refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"Still, we learnt something." Token said optimistically. Clyde and Craig both looked at him questioningly. "Tweek is blood type O." The black boy pointed out.

"Is O the one where you can only receive your own blood type? Cause, can't most people have their own and O if they have a transfusion?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah." Token nodded.

"Huh. We have the same blood type." Craig grinned briefly at Tweek. Tweek smiled gently back, before laying his head back on the table and looking up through his lashes at his friends until he fell asleep again.

=:::=

Craig sat in the seat beside his best friend's hospital bed, a frown fixed upon his face. He briefly touched the sore spot where his blood had been taken from, and looked again at the pale boy. The dark circles that were always under his eyes were even more pronounced, and his usually pale skin was almost deathly white. He wasn't shaking or twitching or muttering at all; it was unnatural: even when he slept Tweek was never still. It didn't seem right that he should ever _be_ still.

Tweek had been in an accident, and had lost a lot of blood. The doctors had almost thought he wasn't going to make it; O type blood was scarce in supply.

'_Lucky I remembered we have the same blood type'_ Craig thought.

"Nngh..."

Craig sighed in relief and smiled. He looked up at the sky and whispered a small 'thank you' before he sat forward in his seat.

"Hey Tweek." He said softly.

"H-hey Craig." The blonde replied shakily. "H-how are y-you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Craig chuckled quietly. Tweek giggled.

"Y-yeah. But I wanna make s-sure you're okay t-too."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Craig grinned. "Not quite sure about that one paramedic though."

"You're g-gonna have to apologise to him th-then." Tweek laughed. Craig's sense of humour always made him laugh.

"How are you?" the noirette now looked serious.

"S-sore?" Tweek offered. "Actually, I-I'm kind of off-it, those painkillers do w-wonders."

Craig looked him over worriedly.

"I feel f-fine, Craig."

"I almost lost you." The normally stoic teen whispered. "I almost lost you forever. Don't ever do that again, Tweek."

Craig lent forward to hug his best friend, and buried his face in the mess of blonde hair. His voice had an extremely un-Craig-like waver to it, and his grey-blue eyes shone. Tweek wrapped his small, shaking arms weakly around Craig's torso.

"I-I'll try not to." He promised, nuzzling into the soft material of his best friend's shirt.

"Good, cause if you do, I will kill you." Craig smiled again as he released Tweek.

"W-wouldn't that kinda be against th-the whole p-point?" the blonde giggled.

"Fine, I'll kill an innocent pedestrian or passer-by. I'm sure you don't want that happening."

"N-no. I promise to try and keep safe." Tweek smiled.

"Good boy." Craig patted his head. "Now, you should probably get some sleep."

"I almost f-forgot how it feels." Tweek nestled down in the covers and closed his eyes. Then they shot back open.

"Craig..."

"I don't think gnomes can get into hospitals." Craig grinned.

"Y-you never know, man. They-they do stuff like that..."

"Don't worry, I won't let them get to you. If they try anything I'll kick their tiny little asses straight out the window."

Tweek giggled and Craig settled in his chair, smiling in satisfaction. Tweek's giggle was something as rare as Craig's smile, but when the two were together for some reason they were both able to relax and smile and laugh. Craig figured that's why people needed best friends; to cheer them up.

"I'll protect you. I promise. Now sleep."

Tweek smiled gratefully at Craig, and his green eyes fluttered shut. Within a few minutes he was asleep, breathing softly, twitching and occasionally muttering something unintelligible. Craig nodded and smiled again, glad that his best friend had been restored to his normal self.

=X=

_A/N: Tada! Random inspiration strikes again. At first I only had the first part, and I was wondering what to do with it, and then I made it a flashback. Because I don't make it blaringly obvious, they're around 14 in the first bit and 16 in the second bit. I was trying to make it friendship, and I don't know whether it's simply my overly-yaoi-obsessed brain making it sound to me like all cutesy and lovey, but whatever._

_(__*'Please don't slit my throat and drain my blood I know blood type O is rare but I don't wanna die~') It cuts some of it out and I dunno why._


	9. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

_A/N: Hallo! This is Jem, bringing you chapter nine of Creek Oneshots. I decided this counted as Creek. It was meant to be Creek-ish. Lol. Viva Creek (see what I did there? Like Viva La Resistance? Huh? *shot*)._

_Warnings: I am going to warn you of slash, seeing as there are mentions. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ IT, PLEASE!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I own a nice bed I need to sleep in soon._

=X=

It was a normal Thursday night – or was it Friday morning now? – for Craig Tucker; he was sat in the familiar, surprisingly tidy room of his best friend Tweek Tweak. Aforementioned blonde was curled up in a heap of teal green duvet and blue blanket, so that his bedding resembled more of a nest than anything. Craig himself was sat on the floor, looking up at the mess of a boy who had just fallen into a light sleep.

Tweek was shuddering and muttering in his sleep, his face still in the agonising expression of fear and paranoia he always wore. Usually the blonde was much calmer in his sleep, but tonight he was plagued by horrors Craig didn't know.

"Don't! Please... no!" Tweek cried out quietly, burrowing deeper into his covers and covering himself with his arms. He flinched at invisible contact, and Craig could see his eyes moving beneath his eyelids. "Craig!"

The raven haired boy jolted slightly when Tweek called his name. He stood up slowly, looking down at the quivering blonde.

"I'm here Tweek." He murmured, sitting next to Tweek and resting a hand on his shoulder. The blonde clutched at his arm, curling himself closer to the older boy and nestling his face into the sleeve of Craig's blue jumper. Craig stared uncomfortably down at the sleeping coffee addict, slightly unsettled by the amount of comfort he was able to offer to the boy by simply letting him hold onto him.

"Don't let them hurt me." Tweek whimpered, and Craig felt desperately sorry for him. Even in his dreams it seemed he was tortured. Craig lay down next to Tweek, wrapping both arms around his small frame and pulling him close.

"They can't hurt you Tweek. I won't let them hurt you." He whispered into the blonde's ear, stroking his unruly hair to comfort him. He pulled Tweek to his chest, making sure the blonde was fully protected. The poor boy clung to him, and though he was still tense he seemed less frightened.

As they lay there, Craig felt Tweek physically relax, pressing himself up against the noirette and allowing his life-grip to slacken. His face smoothed out, and he looked peaceful. Craig smiled the smallest of smiles; glad that he had protected his best friend from whatever had been scaring him. It was his self-appointed job to protect the twitchy blonde whatever the costs, and he failed himself if he failed Tweek. It was his responsibility, because no-one else would do anything. Without Craig, Tweek would be mercilessly bullied, with no-one to protect or stand up for him, no-one to rely on and no-one he could completely trust. It was Craig's job in life to help Tweek. That's what he believed.

Tweek stirred slightly, nuzzling his face into Craig's neck and wrapping his arms around the noirette loosely. He smiled and settled again. Craig didn't have the heart to push the boy away and disturb him, so he allowed the blonde his comfort and they fell asleep curled up to each other.

Tweek blinked his eyes open and saw blue material. He frowned slightly, and moved back a bit to get a better view. He could see the neckline of a familiar blue jumper, and when he looked up Craig was sleeping peacefully, his arms still around the blonde.

"AUGH CHRIST!" he yelped, trying to pull away. The strong arms of his best friend prevented him from doing so.

"Shush Tweek. Go back to sleep. You're okay." Craig mumbled, never opening his eyes but instead pressing Tweek closer to himself.

The small blonde whimpered quietly, but lay as still as he could all the same. He couldn't deny that he liked being held by Craig – but he was rather scared of what the boy would do to him if he ever found out _how_ much he liked it. It was comforting to him and made his insides feel weird – his stomach did flips and his heart fluttered at the close body contact. He squirmed slightly, but had to admit he was warm and comfortable and uncharacteristically sleepy; he let himself drift off to the soft snoring of the boy next to him.

=X=

_A/N: It's old, I found it in my folders and decided to upload it. I think the Creek oneshots is pretty close to its old target now. This is the ninth chapter. _

_Anywho, please review! And no hate or flames, please._

_Makes me an EXTREMELY saaad panda :(_


	10. Ghosts On The Road

**Ghosts On The Road**

_A/N: A little short oneshot I just thought of. Enjoy._

_Warnings: None really._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters EXCEPT Jemma. She DOES belong to me._

=X=

Jemma smile as she peered around at the night sky, eyes flickering over the dark road as she drove before looking up again at the stars. The young girl had just received her driver's licence, so to celebrate she had gone for a night drive around town.

She was brought suddenly to attention when her eyes caught a shock of blonde hair, and the pained, fearful expression of a boy no more than 17. She slammed on the brakes, eyes closing in anticipation, but when she opened them, no boy was to be seen.

Jemma hurriedly jumped out her car; she didn't think she'd felt the car hit anyone, but she had to check. The boy wasn't lying under her wheels, or anywhere – it seemed he had completely vanished, like there had simply been no boy in the first place. Although Jemma looked around for any sign of him, there was nothing but an odd cold chill in the previously warm summer's air.

As she slid back into her seat, shaking from adrenaline, Jemma rubbed her eyes with her hand. In her mind, the image of the boy flashed in front of her again; his wild, wide eyes, the bruises and cuts on his face, his torn clothes, his hunched over posture, the way he seemed to be clutching himself and grimacing in pain... he'd appeared out of nowhere, and he'd looked like he'd been running... from what?

Jemma looked around outside her car again. No boy, no anyone or anything. The town was perfectly silent, the streets deserted due to the late time.

"Must be going crazy." She said, running a hand through her long brown hair before starting the car again, on a much higher alert in case the boy reappeared, or someone else proved to be there.

Further down the road and the brunette was just starting to relax back into her evening drive when a boy jumped in front of her car. This wasn't the same boy as before; he was taller, and his hair was black and hidden under a hat, not blonde and wild. Unlike the other, who looked like he had stumbled in front of her by accident, this boy had a purpose in his face, fierce determination in his grey eyes. Again, Jemma braked hard, but this time kept her eyes open and on the boy.

And in a blink of an eye, there was no boy.

Jemma cried out in fear, once again feeling the unnatural chill. She jumped out of the car, and spun around in all directions to try and see someone who might be playing a joke on her.

"Who are you? What are you doing; this isn't funny! Please, don't hide!" she shouted, but was answered with nothing but silence. She spun and for a moment saw a flash of dim light, but when she looked it was gone. Another caught her eye, and she looked again.

Against the lamppost she found her eyes being drawn to, there were flowers and teddies. Jemma walked slowly towards them. She knelt down beside the clusters of flowers, and saw a large green coffee mug and a dark blue chullo hat lying beside each other. She looked at the piece of paper tied to the post.

'_In memory of Tweek Tweak, who died in an accident August 15__th__, 2003,aged 17, and Craig Tucker, who committed suicide and jumped in front of a car, August 15__th__, 2004, aged 18. May they rest in peace and be happy together in the eternal kingdom of Heaven.'_

"It was you two." Jemma whispered. She looked around at the street, and saw the wind rustle a pile of leaves. She turned back to the memorial, and stroked the fuzz of the teddy bear, ran her fingers over the soft material of the hat and brushed the dirt off the coffee mug.

"You have to go. Being stuck here isn't good. You need to go into the beyond, to the light or whatever." Jemma chuckled quietly to herself, and almost heard a ghost of a laugh carried on the breeze. "Go on. Be happy together. Enjoy eternity."

The wind ruffled her hair gently, and gradually the coldness seeped from the air and became warm again. Jemma smiled and stood up, returning to her car and starting the engine.

As she drove away, from the corner of her eye, she glimpsed the two boys walk off together and disappear, hands linked and smiles on their faces.

=X=

_A/N: Random inspiration is fucking random man. I forget how I got the idea, but I actually quite like it. _

_I did use my OC, but it could have been anyone. I just thought she'd fit. Also, as Tweek and Craig were 17/18 in 2003/4, they should have been 25 in real time, this year. So all the other characters are in South Park somewhere, 25 years old. I considered this as a possible multi chapter, where she has to find out all about them to free them, but I stuck with this. _

_Reviews ARE greatly appreciated!_

_**.**_


End file.
